Signal emitting styluses such as active styluses, are known in the art for use with a digitizer system. Positions of the stylus provide inputs to a computing device associated with the digitizer system and are interpreted as user commands. Often, the digitizer system is integrated with a display screen to form a touch-screen.
Digitizer systems may include a matrix of electrode junctions arranged in rows and columns. Tracking is typically based on detecting a signal emitted at a tip of the stylus and picked up by the digitizer sensor due to electrostatic coupling established between the tip and a portion of the matrix.